1. Technical Field
The present invention relates to a technique for generating an image which is perceived as a three-dimensional image by an observer.
2. Related Art
Two images having a parallax in between can be perceived as a single three-dimensional image when an observer sees the images with the left eye focused on one of the two images and the right eye on the other image. There have been proposed techniques for generating a pair of images having such a parallax in between (the pair hereinafter referred to as one “stereoscopic image”) from a plane image (for example, see Patent Document 1). According to those techniques, a stereoscopic image is generated by performing a predetermined processing (hereinafter “stereoscopic processing”) on a plane image, based on various parameters such as a depth, etc., which are sensed by an observer (hereinafter “stereoscopic parameters”). The techniques can be applied to a case of reproducing a moving picture in which plural images are arranged sequentially in a time line. That is, if stereoscopic images are sequentially generated from respective images forming a moving picture, a motion picture can be reproduced with a three-dimensional impression.
[Patent Document 1]    JP-A 2002-123842 (paragraph 0033 and FIG. 7)